oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku D. Autumn
| textcolor = FFFFFF | image = | jname = 戦国・D・秋 | rname = Sengoku Dī Aki | ename = | first = | affiliation = | occupation = | residence = | relatives = Sengoku (Father) Sengoku D. Michael (Brother) | alias = Pirate Hunter | epithet = Lightning Rod (雷竿, Raisao) | jva = Stephanie Sheh | Funi eva = Stephanie Sheh | age = 16 | bounty = | status = Active | birth = October 31 | height = 5'7" | weight = 110 lbs | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Raikou Raikou no Mi | dfename = Lightning-Lighting Fruit | dfmeaning = Lightning | dftype = }} Pirate Hunter Autumn or Sengoku D. Autumn (戦国・D・秋, Sengoku Dī Aki) is a highly respected lieutenant of the . She is the biological daughter of Sengoku one of the four great Yonko and Crickett Mary, as well as the fraternal triplet sister of Sengoku D. Michael and Sengoku D. King. Autumn is the second known female to bear the other than . Her proficiency and usage of the Raikou Raikou no Mi earned her the moniker Raishin (雷神, "Lightning God") and epithet Lightning Rod (雷竿, Raisao). Autumn works under Kurama as one of the few in his inner circle. Appearance Autumn is a beautiful young lady much like her mother. Currently not only within the Marines, but among the Three Great Powers, Autumn outshines most with just her beauty alone. When on her way to confront Ralph, the lower ranking Marine officers all took note of her beauty as she strutted through the hallway. She possesses long straight black hair with a deep blue tint, that flows in the wind like the mane on a and with a doubt, just as soft as silk. Those that try grabbing her hair, find their fingers slipping through freeing her of their grasp. In the past she tried curling it, however it instead straighten itself back out to it's free flowing form. Unlike her two brothers, Autumn inherited her hair from her mother and father, whom both have long hair. Her hair is just the beginning of what defines her beauty. Staring into Autumn's eyes would lead to your own destruction. A tool used for subconsciously luring her opponent's into an illusion. Autumn's eyes don't have a specific color. They've been shown to be different colors in various different occasions. It has been proved that sometimes depending on whatever angle she stands from the sun can cause her eye color to change. It is almost one hundred percent sure to change depending on her mood. When she had her first conversation with RalphEarning Respect: Proof of Strength, at the beginning her eyes were green. Yet, as the conversation continued to drag on and on, and she began to grow angry with his words, they were brown. When she first wakes up in the morning, it is revealed her eyes are blue. Physically, the young lieutenant is in a league of her own. She stands at exactly five feet seven inches, and bears the same skin as her mother. Some of her hair comes over her face, peaking out from her hair. Autumn's physique is much more advanced compared to the other girls her age. She possess a "sake-bottle" body, curvaceous around all the right places. As state, she's much more matured that the others, meaning so a certain features on her body. More specifically; her large breast. By way of , Autumn is a staggering I-cup. Her rear pokes out much more than your average female anime character. In terms of attire, Autumn wears a custom Marine semi-hooded cloak, rather than the overcoat that hangs over the traditional lieutenant's shoulders. One layer above the cloak, is an all white trench coat. On the left side of the trench coat resting on the left breast is a pin that was given to her by her mother. Autumn does everything in her power to make sure this pin is not damaged during battle or anything. For lower clothing she wears a white mini-skirt. Many of the men in the Marines try getting a quick glimpse by looking under her dress, only to find she's wearing tightly fitted boy shorts. On her feet, a knee-high boots, with golds trimming. Her hands are covered by a pair of gloves, that also bear a gold trimming. Lastly, on her head is a hat, however instead of reading "Marine" on the hat, it bears the insignia of the Sengoku Family. Personality History Powers and Abilities At a young age each of the three siblings were allowed to train and develop ideals of their own. Autumn set up and designed the most harshest of training regiments. Her brothers would instead rely on traditional training styles. Among the three siblings, she is probably the superior. During sparring matches she would have a hard time getting the upper hand over her brother, King, but with his laziness would give up on his matches. Although, against Michael, she would easily outwit and overpower him. Autumn is quite the powerful marine even at her young age. She achieved the rank of lieutenant at the age of 16, and was the first among her siblings to master the powers of her the . She has a one track mind for hunting and defeating pirates despite their bounty amounts, which gave birth to her alias — the Pirate Hunter. She was able to defeat numerous , and fight on par with every other . She is well trusted among the Marines, with the exception of Admiral Warren D. Ralph. Despite being a lieutenant many of the other lieutenant as well as the lower ranked Marine officers respect her and trust in her prowess. When assigned by Admiral Warren to head for , she met with commander Harper Arin, defeating and capturing him. She often uses her abilities to hunt Pirates with large bounties from time to time, nearly always completing her tasks. She is respect by most, if not all, marine soldiers no matter the branch. While on her way to confront Admiral Warren she was able to force all of the lower ranking officers back into their rooms (with the exception of one). After attacking Luhr while he swam in the water, Veno anonymously found himself worrying about what Autumn was capable of.The Perks of Inception Autumn is one of the five lieutenant who can lead a . Autumn's fist pack quite the punch. When trying to punch after tainting the Sengoku name, he easily dodged it causing her to continue down her path and collide with the ground creating a crater. He then commented he'd wouldn't suggest it be safe anyone to get hit with one of her punches. Her natural speed, without any enhancement, is immense alone. She is able to close large gaps between herself and a target in a short amount of time. From her Marine branch to Sunshine City, took an average of two hours to reach if even running. She made it there in half that time, and had defeated all ten of Arin's men before her squad had even appeared. Devil Fruit Differing from her two brothers who both consumed , Autumn ate the Raikou Raikou no Mi a devil fruit. With the Raikou Raikou no Mi, Autumn gains control over all things lightning. Autumn has stated that she cherishes the power of her Devil Fruit, more than her own siblings. Haki Relationships Family Sengoku Crickett Mary Sengoku D. King Sengoku D. Michael Autumn's emotions and thoughts towards Michael are stronger than any of her other family members. She actually commented that if King and Michael were to die, she wouldn't shed a single tear for Michael. Especially if she wasn't the one who'd been dealing the killing blow. Due to Michael choosing the path of a Pirate, Autumn feels as though she failed as his older sister. Marines Kurama Enemies Veno Major Battles Hunted Pirates Behind the Scenes Quotes * (To Warren D. Ralph) "Admiral Ralph, please listen. You wanted the job done so badly, why didn't you just make him out of an example on live broadcast. That would've told each and every Pirate out there, that the Wold Government means business. If you would have just went ahead and took care of it yourself, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Female Characters